


Under These Stars, We Are Protected and Blessed

by Salamee (tribridposie)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Appreciate a broken Loba, F/F, I guess you can assume it’s based on the lore of the video apex put out or before that, The title is really referring to where they can’t be killed yet and where their love starts ig, Useless Lesbians, anita-centric, can you see I wrote this at 3 am, idk I just missed them, olympus, the exact time in the storyline is unknown, these characters are complex, we never see the true pain of Loba, we never see the true past of Anita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribridposie/pseuds/Salamee
Relationships: Loba Andrade & Bangalore | Anita Williams, Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Under These Stars, We Are Protected and Blessed

* * *

Fingers grip the edge, nails scratching against the floating metal that holds Olympus in the sky.

Her eyes roam the endless space below her, and for a second she considers falling over. 

No, for a second, she considers _jumping_.

“Where do we go? When we die?”

The rough voice startles Loba, nearly toppling her over the edge.

A silent tear runs down her cheek, dropping off into the dark abyss of the universe when it reaches the end of her chin.

A question she had asked herself too many times, a question she hadn’t, and _wouldn’t_ , get an answer to.

”Ma used to say they’d turn into stars, far away, shining as bright as they had once been.”

She hears the small shuffling of boots, signaling the hesitant moves of the other woman.

”It doesn’t feel right when I think of Jackie up there, though.”

Anita gently falls to her knees besides her, a hand resting on Loba’s upper back.

”After a while, of spilling sweat and tears on this dirt, I wanted to become one of them too. I wanted to accept the fact that I would never go back, and I would never see any of them again.”

She sighs, her hand falling dejectedly to the ground.

”If Jackie’s up there, I know he’s watching over me. As are your parents to you.”

Anita offers a sad smile, a small nod of her head to the sky.

Loba rocks back, her bottom hitting the edge of her heels. She wraps her arms around her torso, cradling her face into her shoulder to hide the sight of tears.

“Do...”

Anita stops, concerned eyes raking over her fellow Legend.

”Do you remember them?”

Loba sniffled, hand cradled over her mouth to stifle the sounds of sobs.

She shuts her eyes tighter, tears becoming hotter as they trail down her beautiful face.

She chokes on her snot, coughing violently as more tears produce from her eyes.

Anita can’t help but let out a tear of her own, heart broken at the noises of pain Loba’s releasing.

It’s becoming harder for Loba to breathe, airways heavily covered.

Her nails dig into her cheek, hand still covering her mouth in a weak attempt to keep whatever dignity she has left.

Anita whispers some soothing words, slowly inching her way behind Loba, where she presses the broken woman into her front.

Her strong arms wrap around her stomach, holding her in place. A head lays on her neck, as comfortable as it can be.

Loba grabs at Anita’s hands, intertwining their fingers as her gasps for air get louder.

She shrieks in pain, screams in loss.

She rocks deeper into Anita, trying to close whatever space is between their bodies.

She looks towards the ledge, where if she took three more steps she could fall to her endless death.

Anita presses a tender kiss to the back of Loba’s neck, disregarding the weird feeling the action gives off.

”I’m here.”

She mutters it, unsure whether Loba hears her as she lets out a strangled noise of pain, muffled by the need to breathe and the build up of snot and saliva.

Revenant flashes through Anita’s mind, an uncontrollable rage being born as she reminds herself that the sim did this to Loba.

She grasps Loba’s corset tightly, knuckles turning white as she stares off into the stars in the night sky.

”We’ll make him pay, Lo.”

Loba seems to calm down a bit at the statement, soft hands reaching to grab at the arm that Anita has wrapped around her neck.

”I promise you that.”

She nuzzles her face into the crook where Loba’s neck and shoulder meet, inhaling her friend’s scent.

It smells sweet, a scent she can’t quite place, but wouldn’t mind whiffing more of.

“I can never win, Anita.”

Her voice cracks in doing so, and Anita can feel the trembles of her body as she produces more heart-wrenching tears.

Her fists pounds on the metal ground, the echoes of impact ringing gently.

”We’re gonna win, Lo. We’re close.”

Loba’s braids had started to become undone, hairs sticking out wildly.

Long fingers patiently undid her braids, raking themselves through her smooth brown hair.

Her eyes follow the red tinted locks, and only then does Anita realize that this is the first time she’s ever seen Loba this open.

This broken.

Often, Loba would speak of the bare bottom of what Revenant had done, of where her hate had been born.   
  
Even muttering the single words of ‘murdered’ and ‘parents’ had her curl into herself, tired of trying to explain.   
  
Anita had never pushed her to say much, and had gone to work with what few sentences Loba had muttered over time.

Loba’s loud cries settled over time, reduced to sniffling as the woman was held dearly by her fellow teammate.

Neither one said anything for the rest of the night, an unspoken pact between them.

* * *

The day after, Loba sashays around, acting perfectly well for someone who had been close to throwing herself over the edge of Olympus the night before.

The beating annoyance only grows larger when Loba swiftly avoids the soldier by slinking between an overactive Octavio and a bored Renee.

The thief even has the audacity to look back and send a playful wink her way, infuriating Anita all the way more.   
  
The rest of the day goes by in a haze, and Anita can barely remember her routine.

She remembers the brief moments where she accompanied the Legends to Witt’s bar, drinking her ass off as she burned holes into the back of Loba’s head.

She knew Loba knew, and the thought only made her burst at her seams. She faintly remembers squeezing the glass in her hand so tightly it exploded, sending shards into her skin.

The sight before her had sent her stomach churning and hurling, the sight of a flustered Witt and a flirty Loba.

She didn’t understand why she was feeling like this, for she herself had refused to act like a child.

She grumbled her way out of the bar, ignoring a hollering Makoa and Rampart, who yelled at her to stay for a few more drinks.

Anita had gotten to her bare apartment before she had realized it, hands already working on shoving the key in her lock.

She opened the door, pushing it shut with the back of her boot.

Somewhere in the drunken path to her bedroom, she had tripped over a damned rug, sending her onto the floor.

She sighed deeply as her nose was tickled by the loose hairs of the uncomfortable rug.   
  
Her eyes closed, mind wandering to the thought of Jackie watching her from outside her window, a star amongst many.   
  
The thought, later soured by that of Loba’s parents watching her fail at being there for their daughter, had no longer brought any comfort.

* * *

A star shines brighter than their brothers and sisters for a second, winking to the soldier. 

She’s still in her gear, having played a match only a few hours ago.

She shuffled about, adamant on getting herself in the most comfortable position possibly.

She grumbles, laying down on her back.

Hear head hits the cold floor, but she can’t bring herself to care. The ground is uncomfortable, yet not unwelcoming.

”I miss them, Jackie. All of you.”

She picks at a scab, eyes concentrated on a single star.

”I miss Pa beaming with pride at how good we were with those stupid toy guns.”

Her brown eyes shift onto another constellation, the corners of her lips turning upward.

”I miss Ma yelling as we ran around, always going on bout how we were ruining the cookout.”

”I miss you assholes randomly jumping on one of our beds, just about crushing every single one of our organs in a hope to wake us up.”

Her lips whisper the last words, voice on the verge of cracking as she recalls how many screams she had heard in a single morning, the distant voice of her mother chastising them for being so reckless.

She recalls the way her brothers would scream, panic seeping in as they ran around their mother, running from the possibility of getting spanked.

She would laugh, that booming laugh her father had, finger pointing at her brothers antics before she too ran with them, yelling after her mother had drawn her attention on her too.

One would always trip amidst all the chaos, getting trampled by the rest of the stampede as they headed for their father, who was always sat down at the table, a mug full of coffee in his hand.

When they were young enough, and small enough, they’d all reach up to crawl onto his lap, emitting a grumble from him as he complained of not being able to fit them all.

” _Anita, get off! It’s your turn today!”_

She chuckled, remembrance of how they would keep score, each one taking a turn in getting left out.

Jackie would always smack someone and run off, waiting for the available seat on his mother’s lap.

“Anita?”

She doesn’t hear the harsh clicks of heels, and Anita can’t fathom as to why Loba’s not wearing any.

”Hey, princess.”

Loba clucks her tongue, disapproval of the nickname. 

It was basic, she thought, and she certainly knew Anita could come up with something better than that.

”That all you got?”

She chuckled to herself, fingers fidgeting with each other as she watched the older woman.

She gently lowered herself to the ground, close enough to Anita to be brushing shoulders as the latter pulled herself up.

They stayed like that, in complete silence, only hearing one another breathe.

Loba moved to lay her head on Anita’s shoulder, hand reaching out for her friend’s.

Their fingers intertwined, nails gently scratching at Anita’s skin as the two took shaky breaths.

Physical contact was not foreign to either one, Loba insisting on constantly laying her hands on Anita, but this, it had felt different.

It had felt liberating, yet Anita somehow managed to feel like she had been caged.

Anita felt the squeeze of their hands, though she was unsure of who did the action, her brain too filled with the sensation of _Loba_ , _Loba_ , _Loba_.

Loba nuzzled her neck affectionately, and Anita understood what she was saying. It was an apology, one Anita was inclined to refuse, as she was tired of Loba doing this constantly.

It has always felt like one step forward and three steps back with Loba, and the absence of progress was starting to get at the older woman.

”Lo-“

Loba sighed, nodding her head.

”I know, I know. I’m so sorry, Anita. I’m trying, I really am. You have to give me time, though. I’m not perfect, we’re not perfect.”

She pressed a tender kiss to Anita’s neck, watching as it strained in panic at the action.

She giggled, hand reaching up to cover her laugh at the look on Anita’s face.

”Don’t laugh at me, girl.”

Loba contorted her face to faux-seriousness, furrowing her eyebrows and pouting her lips.

She crossed her arms dramatically, tugging them close to her chest.

She produced a whining noise from the back of her throat, smiling as she watched the roll of Anita’s eyes. 

“You love me.”

“I love you.”

”Revenant will kill you.”

”We’ll kill Revenant.”

“Revenant will kill me.”

” _We’ll_ kill Revenant.”

Under the dark night, sky full of shining stars, twinkling at the pair, Loba and Anita shared a kiss.

* * *


End file.
